Team Indigo
by NyxxThat
Summary: A/U Story, a new youtuber with 9 thousand subscribers enters a competition with only small hopes of winning. An even bigger surprise than the contest awaits her. Amyplier (Amy X Mark) And Ethan/OC (Ethan and Mark are not in the first chapter because its just the intro but bare with me)


" _Counting all the white lies, I'mma take the highway- better take the highway-I'mma take the highway"_ The song _Highway_ by _Bleaker_ ended and I kept going on my skateboard, for another minute before the truck I was fallowing had come to a stop. Cheering, my _temporary_ camera man, Ace jumped off of the now parked truck and ran toward me. "We fucking did it man! Operation music video is a success!" He shouted as I hopped off my skateboard. Grinning, Henri- my usual camera man, as well as Katie and Leah, all came out of the truck and bounded toward me. Normally I'd be ecstatic when something goes as planned but after 15 tries at the exact same video, I was more shocked than anything. Then all the sudden it hit me. "After trying and trying over and over again to no avail. I was ready to give up. We all were but we were also determined. Now finally on the 15th try, our hard work has paid off! Ladies and gentlemen, this calls for a celebration!" I shouted, holding my skateboard in the air. Everyone cheered, we all needed a break and editing could wait until later. "So Mikki, what do you propose?" Leah asked grinning and looking exhausted. She's done most of my editing since a few months after I started my Youtube career. She needed a break more than anyone.

Trying to think of something, I looked up at the sky noting that it was almost sundown. Remembering what day it was I grinned a big goofy grin. "Hey guys, what day is it?" I asked, everyone looked confused and ace responded first "June 17th…why?" He asked just then, Henri, Leah and Katie's faces all lit up. " It's your birthday in a few hours!" Leah shouted, now excited. Henri flipped his hair "Which means you'll be 19 soon." He said, grinning and winking at me. I was the youngest of the group and they had been waiting for this day for a while. Katie hugged me with an excited look on her face, they've been planning this for months. But between making the music video and also recording other video's daily. Everyone lost track of time and forgot all about it. Including myself. "Everyone, get in the truck, I'll drive!" Katie shouted as everyone scrambled to the truck. Honestly, I think they were more excited about my birthday than I was. Katie drove, Henri rode shotgun, Leah, Ace and I rode in the back. Me taking the middle as I often did.

After about 20 or so minutes we arrived at a liquor store. Everyone got out and went inside save for myself and Henri who stayed to keep me company. Not to mention he wasn't much for drinking anyways. Henri and I talked about highschool, how we met and how we never thought we'd end up where we are now. We talked about the other contestants in the music video competition and how we were sure we'd at least make the scoreboard. Soon after everyone came out of the store, carrying boxes and bags. After piling everything in the back of the truck they all filed in. The sun was setting now and we were searching for any store that could still be open. After searching for what felt like forever, we found a 24 hour corner store. Katie parked and we all headed in. The cashier looked nervous and terrified but, calmed down when Ace accidentally dropped his wallet. Less than 10 minutes went by and everyone headed to the cashier arms full, save for myself and Leah. I didn't really know what was going on so I only bought a bottle of water, and a package of gum. Leah was allergic to chocolate and also has a gluten intolerance so she settled for a pack of skittles. After everyone paid we all piled back in the truck and headed off again.

This time, Ace drove. "We're heading to my uncles to borrow some stuff." He explained, once we arrived, Ace unlocked the garage door, and went inside, insisting everyone just stay in the truck as it was crowded in the garage. After a minute or so, Ace placed two boxes and a bag I the back of the truck. "Henri wanna help me grab the tables?" Ace asked, Henri nodded and got out of the truck to help Ace. Less than a Minute later the two boys came out of the garage carrying two folding table. They placed those in the back of the truck which was now completely full. So are we all good now?" Ace asked as Him and Henri got back in the truck. Everyone nodded, "Okay, so to Mikki's house!" Ace shouted, everyone cheered, Leah and Henri high fived. After a half hour drive, we arrived at my house. By the time we got there it was dark. I went to help carry everything inside but Henri took the bag I was holding. " I don't think so, don't want you having too much information. Sorry" He said, carrying the bag as well as 2 other bags inside. Whenever someone struggled I tried to help but kept getting shoved away. Until finally after everything was inside, Leah instructed me to wait upstairs. I attempted to protest but Katie started to whine. "Noooo you'll ruin the surpriiiise" She said, while pouting. I sighed but decided to comply.

I waited anxiously for a few minutes but got bored quickly and attempted to go downstairs but Henri stopped me. "Back upstairs you." He said pushing me back toward the upstairs. I crossed my arms and pouted but that only made Henri laugh. "Upstairs" he said while nodding toward the stairs. Giving up I went back up the stairs. Once upstairs I could hear Leah shouting. "Go keep her company!" She shouted. A minute later there was a knock on the door. "It's me" Ace said as I got up to let him in. When I opened the door I noticed Ace had his personal camera in hand and a box of cookies in the other. I smiled, he knew me so well. Upon seeing me smile, Ace instinctively ruffled his deep purple hair. "I still can't believe you did that" I said shaking my head. Ace laughed "Did what?" He questioned, opening the box of cookies and offering them to me. "Dyed your hair" I said while taking a cookie. "It was for your birthday!" Ace said defensively, sitting down at my desk. I laughed and ate my cookie "Yah- Four years ago!" I shouted while grabbing another cookie. Ace shrugged, "It looks good on me" He said while starting my computer. I sighed, it went well with his dark hair and pale skin even tho it made him look even paler. I would never admit it tho, Ace had a crush on me and I didn't want to give him false hope.

Ace tossed his camera at me "If you're gunna stare, at least take a picture" He said while laughing. I got up to punch him in the arm lightly then stood back and took a picture. He was so focused he didn't even notice. "What are you doing?" I asked, while walking back toward him and peering over his shoulder. "Well Leah is busy so she asked me to do some editing. The video itself is fairly okay, all I have to do is delete some stuff ad some colour effects and add the music. Then boom, it's ready to upload. Wanna grab me a cookie- please?" Ace added. I nodded and grabbed him a cookie. I offered to help but I wasn't that used to the new programs so I wasn't any help. An hour or so later Ace finished editing and revising. "How's it look?" Ace asked, turning the monitor toward me. I watched the video in Awe, it looked amazing. "It looks awesome as fuck!" I shouted, hugging Ace from behind, making Ace blush slightly. "Shall I submit it miss Anne?" Ace asked, putting on an accent. "You shall Mr. Wendmon" I responded, also putting on an accent. A minute later the video was saved and submitted. There was no turning back now.

 **A/N I don't own Bleaker or the song Highway or Youtube. All the characters in this chapter are my own and I'm sorry Mark and Ethan aren't in the first chapter. Carry on my pirates, stay sweet and have a wonderful day, bye!**


End file.
